


The Return of King Arthur

by Rumrouz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Britain will be in danger, King Arthur will return in order to save it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of King Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Merlin Fest


End file.
